My name is Violet Parr
by LadyRin18825
Summary: It's been three years has passed since supers were re-legalized and a lot has happened since then. Tony and I started dating and still are, as we are now entering our college years. But to this day he doesn't know my secret, that I'm a super... Should I continue to keep it? THE INCREDIBLES!


I heard the doorbell ding and instantly I dropped the book I was reading, _May Bird,_ on my lavender velvet. Running down the hall into the open living room and threw open the door. A bright blue horizon with large heaps of cotton filled the sky as freshly cut grass fills my nostrils. Looking at the black iron mailbox on the side of the house I ran and dug out what waited inside. My fingers found a small bundle of envelopes, I quickly thumbed through that with a speed that nearly rivaled dash. My trembling fingers only managed to hang onto one as the fest fell at my feet. Running inside and shutting the door behind me I ran past Jack Jack who sat on the couch and Dash who entered the hall, nearly knocking him over I ran into my room. Slamming the door shut and locking it I jumped on my bed and stared at the letter. _This is it! It's here! Oh how I've waited and waited. Now it's here. I just have to open it. But… I can't open it. What if it's bad news. What will I do? Oh what will I do?_

"Violet?"

Turning my attention back to the door I frowned seeing my mother's arm thin itself into an eigjt of and inch as it slid it's way up my door. Her hand reached the knob and unlocked it, pushing her way in she stared me down with a glare as she held up the rest of the mail "Forget something?"

Nervously I smiled and hid my letter behind my back "Oh yeah. Sorry. I um.."

"What are you hiding?" she asked with a rather demanding tone.

Knowing I was caught I reached behind my back and handed her the letter "It came in today."

Mom reached out her hand and stared at the formal looking letter, she saw the address from which it was sent and gave me a smile "Why haven't you open it yet?"

I shrugged and head my head low, my long ebony hair shielded my face from my prying and concerned mother, "I don't know. I just… It's just… what If I didn't make it?"

"Violet Marie Parr. You are an extremely bright girl, your grades have never dropped below an A. Well I guess there was that time during your biology class where you got a B- for getting sick when your class went on that cadaver field trip. But that was extra credit and you got a B- so it didn't harm your grade in anyway. They would be stupid not to accept you."

"But it still affected the grade I could have received, it could have been better. And I don't even know my major! I'm still undecided! Why would they accept me?!"

"Violet."

"Mom what am I going to do? If I don't get in then-"

"Violet!"

"What?!" I screamed, but looking at my mother's face I knew I was on thin ice. "Sorry, it's just…" My mom smiled before taking a seat next to me on my bed, wrapping her arm around my shoulders she laughed "I know. Your stressed. This one way or another will change your life. But just know if you don't get in there are a three of other colleges, two who have already accepted you. I know I and your father never went to college, but… I know you can."

"Thanks mom. Um… could you open it? I can't."

"Of course, Vi." I watched as mom retracted her arm and found the lip of the envelope. It seemed painfully slow to watch her fingers struggle with opening the firmly sealed envelope. I felt excitement and my nerves battle for dominance within me causing my fingers to move as if they were opening the letter. I struggled not to scream for her to do it quicker, but my patience paid off as I soon realized she was scanning over the letter. Her face grew grim and then she turned to me. I felt my heart sink and tears begin to brim in the corners of my eyes. It wasn't long before she began to narrate "Violet Parr, on the behalf of Princeton University we would like to congratulate you on joining our family-"

I stood right up on my bed and screamed as loud as I could "I GOT IN!" Jumping on my bed screaming I soon realized I had an audience now in my room. I paused and faced the concern faces of my father and little brothers, "I GOT IN!" That announcement caused them all to celebrate, dad hugged mom, Dash and Jack Jack both struck a victory poses as they cheered. I smiled as wide as I had in a long time, "I have to call Tony!" I pushed my way through everyone and ran into the livingroom, jumping on the couch I picked up the phone. I dialed his number and then nervously entwined my finger in the cord waiting for his voice on the other side.

"Hello Rydingers' residence." Tony said, he always sounded so formal and mature. His voice could easily make me melt, three years of dating and we still had that spark. _It's my turn to make him melt!_

"I GOT IT!" I screamed loudly into the now probably deaf phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" He asked.

Stumped by his question my excitement quickly died "It's Violet."

"Violet? Nope don't know a Violet, do you have a last name?"

"Violet Parr, your girlfriend since freshman year!"

"I'm just playing…so, you got in?"

"YES!" I screamed just as loud as I had before."

"Can you believe at the end of this summer we will both be in New York! Half way across the country attending Princeton!" He said just as excited as I was.

I frowned when I heard my mother in the background scream " _VIOLET! GET READY WE HAVE THAT DINNER TONIGHT!"_ I smiled and told Tony I had to go to a family dinner to celebrate. I cringed when he said that his family would like to celebrate with us and how we should all go out to a very fancy dinner. After these last three years I have gotten use to giving him only have truths and telling him half lies a majority of the time. "Sorry, Tony but this is really just a family thing. Please don't take it the wrong way." I loved how easy and go with the flow he was, he did just that. He told me it was fine and to go have fun, that I had earned it. And not trying to be too self centered but I did earn it. These last three years of non stop studying to go to the same college as Tony. What he didn't know was while juggling school I was also juggling the responsibilities of being an Incredible and fighting crime.

I sat inside the black limo with my family, tonight was quite the night. It was indeed a great celebration it was formally called "The annual Supers' Ball." And tonight I and few others would be the main focus of this year's celebration. The limo arrived to a stop and I looked nervously at my family. Jack Jack was almost five just a few months short in fact, Dash was now fourteen and I honestly quite keeping track of mom and dad's age. They both banded the use of candles on their birthday cakes as of two years ago. Looking at Jack Jack I smiled he was wearing a nice long sleeve black dress shirt with matching pants. Over his undershirt was a scarlet red vest with a matching bowtie snuggly tied on his neck. His strawberry blonde hair which has always been the perfect blend of mom and dad's hair was greased back just like how dash had once worn it. The finishing touch was his black shiny dress shoes that matched his black incredible mask. Turning to Dash I smiled he wore a sharp black tux which was basically the opposite of Jack Jack's colors. Dash wore a scarlet red undershirt, with a charcoal grey vest with a black jacket on top. He also wore a long red tie with a matching handkerchief sitting in his pocket, finishing his look were his black dress shoes and his mask. His once golden hair had become a dirty blonde short he definitely looked dashing. It was a popular cut that worked perfectly on him, short on the sides long on top and the top was lightly and loosely spiked. Turning to Dad I saw he wore the exact same tux as Dash but instead of a striped tie he wore a solid red tie. Mom looked gorgeous! She wore a beautiful slim red sequin dress that hugged every curve and managed to hand perfectly off her shoulders. Her hair was full of wispy curls that just rolled off her shoulders, decorated her face was a beautiful black sequin mask. I jumped with the limo door opened I was the first to be pulled from the car. When my black high heels made contact with the red carpet I forced a smile trying to hide my embarrassment and ungraceful emerge from the limo.

I took a deep breath and began to walk past all the media, bright flashes would have blinded me if I was not already used to the practice. I walked just how Edna had taught me slowly and gracefully. Knowing my family was not far behind me gave me confidence to continue. The doors to the museum opened it seemed on there own, but as I crossed into the museum I recognized the familiar faces of the staff that waited on us every year. I found the grand staircase couldn't help but noticed the mirror that decorated the medium of the stairs, I smiled. I was wearing a beautiful lavender ball gown. The thick and loose tulle were a wide variety of purples and hidden within the tulle were beautiful purple flowers. My mask was a slim and sleek black with encrusted purple jewels. My hands were covered by long black gloves which were so common here I didn't even realize I and my family were all wearing gloves. It was a official rule that everyone in attendance wore masks and gloves, that way no one's identity would be found out. My beautiful ebony hair was full with clip in purple highlights and was fashioned into a classy bun.

Finishing my way up the stairs I noticed a familiar face "Voyd!" She turned around and smiled at me her dress was beautiful and perfectly represented her. The mint green dress was long and wispy on one half, while short on the other. The left side had a long sleeve and skirt while the left side had no sleeve and a short skirt. She wore wrist length gloves that were just a few shades darker than dress, the color could also be found on her heels. Her mask was lace and matched her dress color. While her hair remained the same it always had.

"Daughter Incredible," she said as she greeted me.

I smiled and shook my head "Boy I won't miss that name."

Voyd smiled,"Right you get your own name today don't you?"

"Yeah, I hope it's cool." I admitted.

We walked over to the mingle area which was is the middle of a gallery honoring heroes. The walls were painted with the supers who couldn't be here today. I smiled looking at all the faces of the past, some I knew about, others I didn't. I know somewhere mom and dad's friends and I wish I could have met them and heard stories about what it was like in their day. But most of all I wish they could see us now. Supers are just as popular as the movie stars tabloids always trying to find out bits and pieces of our lives. Becoming lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the man with the mike heading towards me "All graduating supers, please follow me to the stage."

I and four others walked over to the designated stage on the far end of the gallery, over by the provided dining tables. Walking over to the left of the stage I was instructed to take my spot on stage by the man with the mike. Ascending the stairs nearly took my breath away since I was the first one on it. I stopped at the designated spot and waited for the other four to follow and do the same. The left side of the stage were another set of stairs, I heard tapping and clapping from the audience. Glancing through the corner of my eye I noticed Edna. She smiled and waved wearing a solid black yukata, "Darlings, you look fabulous who designed your dresses? Oh right I did." Edna said with a wide smile as she stood between me and another girl. The other girl who had the power of memory projection, she was able to file through someone's memories and project it for all to see. Her name was Frozone's niece. _I know it's stupid. But to protect our identities the government and the super community thought it was best that those under eighteen would only be referred to as who they knew in the super community. Sometimes the young supers didn't have family who were active heros, so in that case a superhero would mentor them. The young super would then be referred to as their side kick and nothing more. But that all changed at the annual super's ball. Here when you turn eighteen you are given your own name but the person who designs your costume._ Tonight Edna will be giving me my name and Frozone's niece a name of her own.

"Edna how are you this evening?" The speaker loudly asked.

"Extremely well, Dave. Extremely well. These two darlings have bloomed and now they will bloom!" She smiled to the audience hand gestured her hand in my direction "This is the invisible beauty, she can vanish before your very eyes, disappearing in an instant! Are you ready? I give you Vantress!" She proudly screamed.

 _Vantress? Interesting, but I guess it's a little hard to come up with names. Hey it's the same initial as my first name. Cool. Like an easter egg in a movie, or symbolism. I don't know it's something like that. Irony? I don't know. I wonder what Penny will get?_

"Astrell!"

 _Ah I wanted to hear her intro! Guess I shouldn't be in my head so much. I should focus._ Penny smiled with pride at her new name. _She always hated her real one and was looking forward to this more an I was. Her full name is Penelope Olivia Marie Andrews. A very plain name in her eyes, I always thought it sounded like a Princess entering a party. But she did not. But I'm happy that she likes her new name._

Penny was wearing a ballgown similar to mine, except hers came to a halter top around her neck. The material wasn't tulle, I'm not sure what it is… but its firmer. The dress has ruffles and has black and white stripes around her waist is a bulky but fashionable red belt. I couldn't help but wonder _She looks like a criminal. Black and white stripes? That can't be it… what else is black and white,_ then like a kickball in gym class it hit me. _Movie! Like the theater. I can see that now, okay._

The next were joined by a none other than Alexander Galbaki he was very tall, just as tall as dad. He had a weird curved smile, his tiny green eyes framed with narrow glasses, his short spiky black hair that was highlighted with rainbow highlights. _The only reason I know who he is. Is because how made Edna was when mom got a new suit because of her job trying to legalize super heros, by breaking the law. I still don't understand how that worked… but that's why I know without a doubt I will not study the law. I still don't know why Edna hates him so much. She doesn't really hate._

The other two supers who he represented were both boys. One wore a galaxy tux that some could say was out of this world. But not in a good way. Galbaki reintroduced him as "Truth." He somehow had the ability to make someone unable to lie. _Thankfully he had to touch them and ask them a question for it to work. I can only imagine how horrible it would be for someone to only ever hear the truth._ The other boy wore black glasses over his eyes and a oddly normal black and white tux, it was gazerbeam son and he was reintroduced as "Divine Fire." Rolling my eyes I couldn't help but think _Not like that name will go to his head or anything, Divine? Like heaven oh this guy is gonna be full of himself._

We were allowed to leave the stage and took our designated seats at a table just for us. I looked at my family who sat five tables away _I rather sit with them. I don't care how embarrassing they are, they are better than being forced to sit, smile and have fake conversations._ But to my surprise we were not forced to have small talk. The reason being, we didn't have the chance. Soon as we sat down reporters huddled us asking each one of us a series of questions. They asked each of us the same three topic of questions.

Relationship questions: Are you currently single or in a relationship. If so does your partner know? If so how do they handle it or feel about it.

Education: Which type of school did you attending? Private school? Public school? Or Home school? What was your favorite subject in school? Are you going to pursue it by entering college or the workforce centered around it? Or do you plan fighting crime or hanging up the cape? Will being super be your only job?

Favorites: Favorite food? Favorite color? Favorite movie?

 _I told them that I prefer not to answer relationship questions. That I attended public school after preschool and how my favorite subject had always been art or writing. But I wasn't sure if I'd pursue it in college or as a career. How it would probably just remain a hobby. That I do plan on fighting crime and I do plan on getting a normal part time job outside of hero work. How my favorite food was a subway sandwich. That my favorite color was pink or baby blue. My favorite movie was probably that new King Author movie. I just loved the effects and music._

I couldn't help but zone out when everyone else answered the questions and was relieved and excited when it was time to eat. An army of waiters took everyone's orders and I knew with this kind of fancy menu it would take roughly an hour to get our meal, but appetizers like ten minutes. So I just have to survive until then. Looking over at Penny I smiled she sat across from me while, Truth sat on my left and Divine fire on my right.

Truth was the first to break the uncomfortable silence at our table "So ladies… Do you have boyfriends?"

Penny sighed "Were you not paying attention to the questions the reporters asked? If you had you'd know."

Truth held up his white dining cloth "My apologizes didn't mean to strike a nerve, I surrender. You just said you were single, but your friend didn't answer at all."

Penny turned to me as did Divine Fire and I put down my glass of water "I didn't answer, I just said I would prefer not to and they moved on."

"Exactly, but I'm not, so are you?" Truth asked again.

"I don't see why it's your business."

"Ah so you are." Divine Fire said with a wide grin.

"No." I quickly said as I was growing quite tired of their prying.

Truth removed his white glove "I bet you are lying, care to take me up on that bet?"

Penny seeing the situation glared down the two rather immature men who should probably remain boy status for a bit longer. "Hey if she doesn't want to answer then don't force her." The two completely ignored her and kept pestering me.

"Is he a super?" Divine Fire asked.

"Of course, he is! A super shouldn't waste their time with a normal person!" Truth exclaimed.

Right before I lost it, Edna came to our table and distracted me "Hi darlings are you surviving alright. I know men are terrible, with their bothersome horn doggish ways. And Galbaki and the men he works for are the worst!" She stated glaring the two down, "Come Darlings. There are a few leggings I'll introduce you to before dinner arrives."

Penny appeared concern and smiled nervously "What about appetizers?"

"Knowing how slow the service is we will have plenty of time." Edna said taking both of our hands and parading us around. For the rest of the night we mingled painfully might I add. Continued to get hit on and now that I actually pay attention there seem to be way more guys than girls around here. I guess the best way I can describe it is like how guys go gaw gaw over girl gamers, they just flock. Thankfully I was able to cut the event short since Jack Jack is still young enough to have a bedtime. Poor Penny was not so lucky her, Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cookie had to stay until midnight when the event officially ended. I thankfully ended my night talking to Tony about how horrible summer will be since he will be spending it in france with his parents on vacation to their grandparents Villa. But I have to stay here and busy myself with job applications and making dorm arrangements. We finished our conversation by talking about how great college will be since we'll be together.

AN: I'm not sure how many people will read this, but I would like to know if there is or isn't a fan base for this FF.


End file.
